The present invention relates to printing devices and more precisely to a method and apparatus for more easily removing a photoreceptor module therefrom.
Over the years, printing devices, like many technologies, have become more functional. At the same time, limited space in the workplace have increased the desire for devices that occupy less space (i.e., occupy a smaller footprint). Due to the twin constraints of increased functionality and limited space in the workplace, the internal components of printing devices are often densely packed inside the device. However, if a component requires servicing, it is still important to be able to access the appropriate component quickly. To further this end, internal components have been grouped into modules that can be more easily removed from and inserted into a device. For example, in some devices various components have been grouped into drawers that can be slid into and out of a device.
However, access to various components can still be time-consuming, as the ability to access various components is often still dependent upon moving or removing other components or modules within a device. In many cases, components are accessible on a last in-first out basis. Typically, one module will be inserted, then a second module. To remove the first module, the second module must be moved or removed first. It would useful to be able to access each module individually.
Further, the tolerances for spacing between different modules, in modern machines is often very tight. It is important that the relative positions of the modules remain constant. This can be true even when the machine is not in use. For example, there are tight spacing requirements between the fuser module and the photoreceptor belt on the photoreceptor module. It is important that the spacing between the two stay constant while the machine is in operation and during insertion and removal. Often, the fuser and the electrophotographic module (to which the photoreceptor module is mounted) were each separately connected to the frame of the device. However, tighter spacing within the machine has limited the freedom to locate a frame and to connect each component thereto. It would be desirable to be able to open either of these components independent of the other, without having to do any special operations.
The apparatus and method described herein can help assure that the distances between adjacent modules, particularly electrophotographic modules, remains within tolerances as one or the other is removed from or inserted into a printing device.
Embodiments include an apparatus for connecting two devices includes a pin connected to a portion of a first device, the pin having first and second conical ends, and a bushing connected to a second device, the bushing having first and second sides and a perimeter. The bushing has an opening in its perimeter that is large enough to allow the pin and the portion of the first device connected thereto to pass completely through the bushing.